


Kiss It, Moony! by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants a kiss... Remus won't give it... yet. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It, Moony! by madam_minnie

  
[Kiss It, Moony!](viewstory.php?sid=3734) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Sirius wants a kiss... Remus won't give it... yet. ;)  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 173 Read: 168  
Published: 12/13/2006 Updated: 12/13/2006 

Kiss It, Moony! by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written as comment pr0n for the lovely [](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/profile)[**dee_ryma**](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/) as an early birthday present.

"Sirius, I am NOT going to kiss your arse," Remus said sliding off the bed wiping his cock with the towel he'd summoned from their en suite.

"Why not?" Sirius pouted. "You'd eat my arse, fuck the living shit out of it but you won't kiss it?" he asked glancing at Remus over his bare shoulder. He lay sprawled on their bed, face-down, his skin flushed and sweaty from their lovemaking, his arse wiggling like his tail had still been there.

"You may be my boyfriend," Remus started.

"Lifemate!" Sirius interrupted.

"I'm still not kissing it Padfoot," Remus replied with a shrug. "Besides, I'm the one with the promotion."

"And I'm the one with the raise," Sirius said turning over and waggling his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable," Remus said with a sigh.

"And you're hungry," Sirius replied, his voice dropping an octave. "Fine, you don't have to kiss it... just fuck the shite out of it," he moaned when Remus pounced.

"As long as you promise to bow to your Master," Remus replied.

"Deal."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3734>  



End file.
